Enough is Enough
by Your Worshipfulness
Summary: Magneto is a menace to society. Only one man dares to challenge his power... Basically Xavier gets tired of Magneto always interfering, so he takes steps. Very funny. Read and Review, unless your fingers are broken, in that case I'll understand.


Enough is Enough  
  
I own nothing except the plot, which I split 50/50 with my brother, Tai Shar Shadar

----------------

Xavier rolled out of the Blackbird, his five thousand dollar wheelchair ensuring that he made no more than a whisper. Magneto was up to his usual tricks again; this time he was 'liberating' some laboratory equipment and weapons technology from a 'secret' government base. Before, Xavier had excused Magneto's behavior out of misplaced loyalty to his old friend, even a certain amount of sympathy for Eric's past in Auschwitz, but no longer. His blatant disregard for all life but mutants was not only hurting the cause; it was downright inhumane.  
  
"You know what to do, Jean," Charles said, concentrating his attention on locating all of the acolytes currently in the building. One by one he took over their minds, sending them, and whichever humans that were still alive, into trance-like states. "He should be coming out…now."  
  
Magneto flew out of the base, a sheaf of documents in his hand and rage clear on his face. "Release my acolytes, Charles," he intoned, his voice almost seeming to echo.  
  
"No, Eric. I don't think so." Jean placed her hands to her temples. Then, as fast as only thought can be, she levitated his helmet off of his head.  
  
Within a split second Xavier was inside Magneto's head, freezing his every thought. He took his time, as Jean lowered him to the ground, perusing his memories. When he was finished, there was nothing left to do but leave. Yet, it seemed so cold to leave him in the middle of nowhere is such a state.  
  
"Do you think-," Xavier began, only to be stopped by Jean's look. She, too, felt compassion for the magnetic mutant.  
  
"He'd just be so lost out here now," she explained, holding him easily in her telekinetic grip.  
  
"Are you sure you want to introduce him to the team right away?" Jean asked uncertainly.  
  
"Sure?" Xavier questioned, looking surprised. "I am dying to see their faces."  
  
He rolled through the doors of the conference room where the rest of the X-Men were assembled. Around the table sat Logan, Scott, Kurt, Ororo, Rogue, and Bobby, all talking about the 'new arrival' who would soon be introduced to them.  
  
"I would like you all to meet Molly Lensherr," Xavier began, smiling enigmatically. "I expect you to make her feel welcome." He turned towards the door, calling out softly. "Magnet, my dear, you can come in now." There was a pause. "Don't be shy."

----------------

-Logan-  
  
Fear was the first thing he felt when Magneto walked around the corner; a moment later the feeling of utter shock took over. About ten seconds later what he was seeing sunk in. Helplessly he began to laugh, throwing his head back and roaring in uncontrollable mirth. He fell out of his chair, hitting his head painfully on the wall behind him. He wasn't sure if he would ever recover, but even if he died laughing he wasn't sure he could complain.  
  
-Scott-  
  
It couldn't be. It was not possible. There was no way. Except it was happening right in front of him. Magneto. And what was that he was wearing?!! Beside him Logan was rolling about the floor, laughing his head off. Neanderthal; how could he laugh with what was standing before him? Xavier must have violated his own principals for this to have occurred and judging by Jean's face, she helped him. Surprise faded to be replaced with a sullen expression and he settled for glowering angrily at the chortling Wolverine.  
  
-Kurt-  
  
"Yellow is not his color," was the first thing Nightcrawler could recall coherently thinking. The next was, "The Circus never had anything like this!" He stared, his yellow eyes fixed upon the sight before him. Behind him, his tail twitched spasmodically. It was horrible and yet utterly fascinating and he was torn between the hysterical laughter that Logan was indulging in or stony shock. So far, the shock was winning. Except for his tail, which was involuntary, he didn't think he could move any part of his body.  
  
-Ororo-  
  
"By the Goddess!!"  
  
-Rogue-  
  
"Oh mah gawd," Rogue squealed, a gloved hand coming up to cover her face. "How….wh…wha… how?" Her eyes burned with the need to blink but she could not bring herself to do it. Any revenge she had ever contemplated for Magneto paled in comparison to this. Her opinion of Xavier's ruthlessness suddenly went up twenty or so notches. In the end she wound up laughing… repeatedly… until tears poured down her cheeks. Still, she managed to stay in her seat, so she was doing better than Logan.  
  
-Bobby-  
  
Bobby was confused. There was no other way of putting it. A few moments ago he was proudly sitting at the X-Men conference room trying to pretend that he knew what he was doing, the next Magneto was walking in dressed in a sunny yellow sundress. With frills. And lace. And… were those ribbons in his hair? And the expression on his face as he swirled a cherry lollipop was all cherubic child innocence. Bobby looked down, taking in everything on the mutant who was obviously out of his mind. Shiny black Mary Janes gleamed on his feet, along with a pair of the frilliest socks he had ever seen. They looked particularly out of place with Magento's rather hairy legs. He wasn't sure whether to laugh or vomit. In the end, his enuresis kicked in, relieving (pun) him of the decision.  
  
-Magnet-  
  
Molly wasn't really sure what was going on. Uncle Charles, had given her a lollipop and then said he was going to take her to meet his friends. The lady with the red hair was nervous, but Uncle Charles told her everything would be fine. Uncle Charles was pretty smart…usually. But this time he was wrong, because as soon as she entered the room all of the people had gotten really surprised looks on their faces. She scowled, "And those two are laughing at me." Magnet didn't like being laughed at. She reached out with her powers; the ones that made metal float. The man that was laughing and pointing at her was full up to the brim with metal. "Dolly," Molly said, a familiar, sinister smile on her face.  
  
Logan wasn't laughing anymore. 


End file.
